A Time to heal two Broken hearts
by Vodams
Summary: Missing your other half..that's all..Chapter 6 is now updated! check it out please..and drop a review!
1. Tell Me

_**Summary: missing you other half**_

**Chapter 1: Tell Me**

**Miami, Florida**

**Feburary 12, 2004**

_' What have I been doing for the these past nine years'_...Kim thought as she walked into her

Kitchen..' _wasting my life away..it's been almost nine years since I left for Florida to train for_

_the Pan Globals which I medaled in the beam and floor routine..and now I got exactly what_

_I want...nothing to hold or love because i foolishly ruined the best thing..._

"What's on the Radio...hmmm"...Kim mumbled as she sat on the couch and pressed the tune

button unitl she found some music..." Another song that descirbes what we had before I wrote

that stupid letter full of lies...

_Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the quiet zone...here's a song from Whitney Houston titled_

_I know him so well...enjoy"!_

"Nothing is so good it lasts eternally

Perfect Situations must go wrong

But this has never yet prevented me

From wanting dar too much for far too long

Looking Back, I could have done it differently

Won a few few more moments, who can tell?

But it took time to understand the man

Now at least I know, I know him well"

'I used to' Kim thought as she curled up underneath a quilted blanket listening to the song

"Wasn't it good, Wasn't it fine

Isn't it madness he can't be mine

But in the end, he needs a little more than before

Security, he needs his fantasy and freedom

I know him so well"

' I'm crazy he's probably married to Kat, they looked so happy back then...maybe I was a good

decision to let him have his freedom and fantasy since I couldn't no longer be there to give him

what he needed'...Kim's subconscious reminded

" No one in your life is with you constantly

No one is completely on your side

And though I move my world to be with him

Still the gap between us is too wide

Looking back, I could have played it differently

Learned about the man before I fell

But I was ever so much younger then

Wasn't is good (oh so good), Wasn't is fine (so fine)

Isn't madness he can't be mine

Didn't I know how it would go

If I knew from the start

Why am I falling apart

Wasn't it fine

Isn't madness he can't be mine

But in the end, he needs a little more than before

Security, he needs his fantasy and freedom

I know him so well

It took some to understand him

Hoo ooh I know him so well"

' This song definitely describe mine and Tommy's old relationship to a 'T'...my friends haven't called

me or checked on me...Jason knows where I live..hell he was the one who helped me move in...and

then he left...maybe I deserve what I'm going through...oh well now I'm just left with my dreams that

will never come true'...Kim slowly drifted off to sleep

_**Reefside, California**_

_**"**Oh this is great"..._a woman's voiced injected from the doorway

"And what's that...Tommy wondered as he shuffled through his closet

"I want some attention from my boyfriend...you can take care of whatever you are looking for later...

I'm more important"

'Oh really'...Tommy thought as he turned around facing his girlfriend..."In case if haven't noticed I'm

trying get what I'm gonna wear tomorrow instead of waking up running around here in the morning

at the last minute..it's called being prepared"

"Grouchy...well when you get your clothes picked out...come to bed...goodnight Tommy"...Tommy's

girlfriend informed as she got in bed facing the bathroom

"Night Mila"...Tommy commented as he pulled out a pair of Beige Khakis and a Black Polo Shirt

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Hello...Tommy asks as he sat down on his bed

What's up bro...whatcha' doing...Jason queried

Nothing right now...why..Tommy answered

"Just wondering if you feel like taking a road trip on Saturday"

"I'm might if you tell where the this road trip ends at"

" Well it's a surprise...you see I haven't seen someone that's dear to the both of us?"

"Jase...I haven't seen her since the Muiranthias incident...I doubt she'll be happy to see me"

"Tommy...is Mila next to you"...Jason questioned

"No she's not...I'm downstairs in the Kitchen...I might just sleep on the Sofa bed tonight"

"Why"

Tommy exhaled deeply while sitting down at the table.." Do you want to long version of short to

point version.."

"It's up to you...but I probably know why.."Jason replied

"Jase...she's bossy...and demanding...and my heart's not in it like it was when we first hooked up

almost two years ago"

Jason sighed on the other end.."So join me and few others for the road trip.."

'Maybe I should...it's been too damn long since I've seen the woman who held my heart and broke

it in the cruelest way' Tommy pondered " Who else is going"

' I knew it' Jason thought as he took a deep breath..."Trini, Billy, Zack, Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky,

Kat, and me so far..are you still deciding..Jase retorted with a satisfied smirk on his face

"What time are you guys leaving on Saturday..and how long are you staying down there.." Tommy

asked

"Actually we're planning to leave at Midnight...I'm driving my Expedition which seats five...plus all of

the suitcases"

" I'll drive my Expedition...but I wonder who's riding with you" Tommy inquired

"That'll be Kat, Zack, Adam and Tanya..Jase informed

"Ok I'll call Billy and Rocky...Tommy said

" No need to man...they're all right here smiling at me...Billy just told me that they'll be at your house

at 8 o'clock..that'll give you plenty of time to make sure you pack for the next seven days...Jason says

" I feel like I'm a pawn in one you guys masterplan...but anyways I'll be here..and hopefully someone will

be gone..and I hope that someone else will talk to me finally..Tommy points out as he yawned

"Hey sleepyhead go get some sleep..I'll call you tomorrow when I think that you won't fall asleep on my

night bro..Jason replies

"Hahaha..night bro and tell the others I said goodnight.." Tommy tossed in quickly

"Sure man see you"

"Uh -huh" Tommy added in as he turned the phone off ' Please let us try to get back on some kind of

friendship level'..Tommy got up and went into the Living room and pulled out the sofa bed and got in

and clicked off the lights and rolled to his left and went to sleep

**Jason and Kat's Apartment**

"We let them talk nobody is to set them up..." Trini suggested

" I wonder if she'll even let any of us inside her house...we didn't call her...Aisha inputs

" Well she'll probably close the door or totally ignore us...Rocky commented

" Either way we need to tell and maybe even show her that we are still her friends even if she don't want

us to be..Zack points out

" Come on guys...face it..we let her down..she cut us off and we didn't either try to reconnect or even try

to re-establish anykind of relationship with Kim...Billy spoke softly

Tanya got up and went into the kitchen and tossed her plate in the trash can..." Why don't we wait to see

what happens when we show up on her doorstep.." Tanya stated

" I agree none of us know what Kim's reaction is gonna be like...especially when she sees Tommy along

with us..let's get some sleep...Kat implied

"No arguing there..."Adam inputs

All of the others said their goodbyes and good nights and left...Jason and Kat checked the house then

want upstairs to bed

(Author's Note...I hope that anyone who reads this likes it or dislikes it...I'm just getting my feet wet...

plz review anyways!)


	2. The Argument

**The following thank u's goes to: Jesusfreakfairy, grumpyk, serena4ever2006, pink-till-the-End, and Draco Wolf 88**

**for reviewing..!**

**Chapter 2 - The Argument**

_**Reefside, California**_

_**Tommy's House**_

"I'm home..it's nice to think of that way..my house..our home." Mila thought as she turned off the main road and drove up to the Wooden House.." Tommy's home..early for some reason?..I wonder why though"

_**Inside the House**_

" Let's see for an entire week..I got six pairs of Jeans, three pairs of cargos. t-shirts, undershirts, tanks, and flannel shirts, plenty of boxers and pajamas pants..cologne..and everything else that's needed..except shoes..or boots

_Knock,Knock,Knock_

" I guess she figured out that her keys don't work"

_Bang,Bang,Bang_

_Ring,Ring,Ring_

" Hold On I'm coming." Tommy shouted as he came through the living room and towards the front door and opened it

" Why did you changed the locks..I live here to Thomas..now give me a spare key." Mila demanded as she dropped more of her bags on the floor

" No I won't..and you mine as well pick those bags up and put them back in your car..and while your at it..everything else that you brought over here..pack those too."

" I'm your girlfriend Thomas..I deserve to be here..you know you can't live without me in you life..I brought you out of that phase that you used to wallow in..say it Thomas..say that you need me"

" I don't need you..I used to..but now I don't..now I'm asking very rationally..get you stuff and leave"

Mila shook her head no and sat down on the couch..Tommy smirked as he turned and walked upstairs to his bedroom..Mila got up and followed him.." Where are you going"

Tommy continued to pack his clothes and neccesities into his suitcases

" Don't Ignore me Thomas..where are you going and why didn't you tell me"

Tommy glanced at Mila over his shoulder as he went to the dresser and pulled out some socks and a couple of bandanas

" I'm going with you then..it'll be great to finally hang out on the road with you I

" No!..you aren't going with me..what you are gonna do is get your stuff and get out of my house..you are not staying here and neither is anything of yours."

" Why can't I stay here..I'm not gonna be a problem..I can watch over your house for..plz Thomas let me stay or at least go with you on your supposedly road trip..are you cheating on me...are you going to visit your mistress..what does she have that I dont"

" Mila let me help you." Tommy walked around his room and picked up anything that was Mila's and placed it in a plastic bag

" What are you doing Thomas..put my stuff done..I'm not leaving!"

Tommy turned around glared at her.." Leave my house right now..you are stressing me out..get it through your head..It's over I'm done..it's getting to the point where you are starting to suffocate me..with your constant agitation and wining..get your shit and get the hell out right now!"

Mila started to cry at the harshness in voice.." Why are you being mean to me..I've been good to you Thomas"

" Will you stop calling me by my first name Camille..now you've wasted enough of my time with you still refusing to see that I'm tired of you..GET OUT NOW!"

Mila smiled as she got her things.." Fine I will leave..but this isn't over by a long shot..I gave you all of I could for the past year and half..now you just want out..what kind of man are..the one who picks up a girl date them for year and half then dumps them, I bet all of your past girlfriends had just about enough of you before you had the chance to dump them..so you reverse it on me...you will regret this." Mila exclaimed as she grabbed the plastic bag and stormed out of his bedroom with Tommy behind her

" All of it Camille..don't leave nothing behind..so I won't have to be reminded of a spoiled brat like you.."

" Thomas..who do you will tolerate you more than me..the Blonde who loved you but moved to England..or the Brunette who sent you a 'Dear John Letter'..that's right I brought them up..are you mad Thomas..face it they probably have moved on with their lives and forgot all about you..but I will never forget or forgive you ruining our perfect relationship..you will be seeing me soon..and then we will see who will need who..Bye!"

Tommy stood at door watching Mila throw her things into her vehicle..then getting into the driver's seat

_Slam.._

" Bye Camille..it's been nice knowing you..have a safe trip back to wherever your going"..Tommy closed his door.." Damn!...that episode took almost an half hour."

_Ring, Ring,_

Tommy walked over to the phone and pressed the speaker button.." Hey Billy"

" Hey Tommy..what's up."

" Well I just got finish packing..and also just got rid of Camille"

" You sound pleased..not the least disappointed."

Tommy laughed as he sat down on the couch while eating a apple.." I'm not..she was a pain..she tried to get her way..I told her to get all of her shit and get out..she was working on my last nerve..then she had the nerve to pull on the waterworks"

" And she thought that you'll cave in because of the tears.."

" Billy..there is only person who gets to me to cave in.."

" I know..and it's not Kat..she barely cries unless it really disturbs her to the core..and Kimberly wears her emotions on her sleeve so every one know who she really is."

"Or used to be.."

" I still can't believe you didn't even try to see what was wrong..after the ski trip"

" Maybe because I was afraid of what she was gonna say..my fears got the best of me everytime I picked up the phone."

Billy wondered how this meeting was gonna play out as soon as those two would come face to face..Tommy what are you planning to do if Kim doesn't want to talk?"

Tommy looked around his house and sighed.." I'm not gonna run..like I did when that missile shattered me..the pain is still there but not like it used to be..I've had my heart broken..but if I'm gonna forget and forgive I need to talk to her and see what happened to us."

" I hope that you two talked everything out and discuss it privately and be on guard about your feelings..from what Jason told me after that incident with Maligore..she changed..more so than any of us."

" Being in that type of situation does change you...I hope that we can find some kind of ground to rebuild on..I miss her..and I don't hold it against her..but I do need to know why?"

" Well that's why is sort of good for you to come..she wouldn't even tell us..so maybe the both of you will get it all out..you both got attitude and tempers that flare easily withour provocation.."

" Ain't that the truth..so you, Trini, Rocky and Aisha will be here at..or earlier." Tommy asked

" Maybe earlier..I'm driving my car up there..and Jason will meet us at your house with the others..Oh and make sure you have plenty of food..I know Aisha is packing Rocky a cooler full of food..but it's gonna be long drive..but that won't keep him full"

Tommy cracked up laughing.." So true..I'll stop at Subway after he runs out.."

" Hahahaha..alright Tommy..we'll see you in two days..this is gonna be some kind of vacation..bye"

" Okay..bye Billy."

Tommy clicked off the speaker then got and started checking every inch of his house.." Just two more days until an all out war start all over again."

**Thanks goes to anyone who reviews..**


	3. Let's Get Going

_**Two Days Later..it was time to hit the road**_

Jason, Kat, Zack, Adam and Tanya were sitting in Jason's truck while Billy, Trini, Rocky and Aisha was in Tommy's waiting for him to set the alarm it was eleven thirty at night..Tommy walked off his porch and over to his truck and got in the driver's seat

" We should be in Florida around nine or ten o'clock.." Billy said as Tommy drove out of his driveway with Jason behind him

" It'll still be a long ride though." Aisha inputs

" And that's why one of us will alternate with the driver." Rocky says

Aisha and Trini looked at each other then got little more comfortable and went to sleep

" I guess the girls got in a head start." Tommy inputs as he glanced into the mirror seeing his two former yellow teammates with their eyes shut and a yellow quilt covering themselves

" How about some music man." Rocky questions

" Sure." Tommy answers as he turned on the radio

_Ladies and Gentlemen this is the most requested song..here is Xscape's arms of the one who loves you_

_I know you're going,_

_I can't make you stay_

_I can only let you know I love you any way_

_And if the road you take leads to heartbreak,_

_Somewhere down the line._

_If someone ever hurts you,_

_Or treats your heart unkind..._

_Chorus_

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you._

_You just run to these arms,_

_And these two arms will keep you warm_

_When rain has found your heart_

_Never fear, I'm never far._

_You just run to the arms of the one who loves you_

_I want you happy,_

_I want the best for you._

_And if you have to leave to find your dream,_

_I hope that dream comes true_

_But if the world you find brings you hard times,_

_If someone makes you cry,_

_I'll be there to hold you,_

_I'll be standing by._

_Repeat Chorus_

_Bridge_

_My love is strong enough, you know,_

_Strong enough to let you go._

_But I'll always hold you,_

_Inside my heart_

_And if you should ever change your mind,_

_You can come back any time,_

_And when you do.._

_Repeat Chorus_

" That song defines you and Kim's history..Tommy what do you think will happen when you two come face 2 face." Billy inquired

" I don't know..but I hope it goes good." Tommy replied

" And what if it doesn't." Rocky tossed in

" Then I'll do what I've should've done along time ago..and I'm not gonna tell either of you."

" Man your no fun..you could at least give a little hint."

" Not even a hint Rocky..all of you will find out when I get a chance to talk to Kimberly alone." Tommy informs..' Hopefully'

**In Jason's truck**

" What do you think will happen Jase." Kat queried

" I don't know sweetie..I haven't called and talk to Kim in a month and I didn't even call her and tell her that we are coming."

" Well that's an element of surprise..hopefully she'll be happy to see us." Adam injected

" I for one hope everything goes smoothly..I mean we are just popping up on her doorstep." Tanya adds in

" Either way I can't wait to see my girl.." Zack acclaimed

" I know..but Tommy just got rid of that winch Camille..I just hope he doesn't do something crazy." Adam says

" Knowing Tommy..he'll try to talk to Kimberly..but none of us know how'll he take it." Kat inputs

" Either way..it's been nine years..and yeah they both have dated through out the years..but now it comes down to if they can talk without any arguing.."

" Arguing..we all know Kim has alot of problems that she keeps to herself."

" Well what do expect..her parents filed for divorce when she was at a very impressionable young age that can have done alot of emotional damage to everyone who knows and befriends her..and from what I heard from Kim she believes that everything must happen for a reason whether it's good or..bad." Tanya stated then looked at everyone

" Damnit..." all of them chorused at once

" And she knows how to hide it well..apparently." Jason explained as he turned on the radio

Tanya and Kat sat back against their seats covered themselves in their colorized blankets and went to sleep

" Jason..don't forget that one of us will take over for you so that you can get some rest." Adam implied

" No problem..besides with the way we drive it'll be around later once we arrive in Florida."

" Knowing Billy and his navigator system he'll figure out which route is not full of back to back traffic."

Jason kept a steady pace behind Tommy's truck as they drove along the highway

_**In Florida**_

Kim woke up from a restless sleep then stretched as she glanced up at the ceiling

_Knock, knock_

" Sheeshh...who in the hell is this..at 7:30 in the morning." Kim sighed as she got up and put on her robe and walked out of her room heading towards her door.." Who is it.."

" It's Angie, Renee and Terri." Angie informs from the other side of the door

" Hey girls..your early." Kim commented as she opened the door wide enough so that they could come in

" I know..we should practice on our choreography moves for tonight's dance routine.."

" Oh yeah..we're doing some moves to Christina Aguilera's Dirrty." Terri reveals

" Yeah and boy are we gonna knock some guys heads off." Renee inputs

" Especially some of the regulars." Angela said

" Well I made the outfits..so all we got to do is practice and wait out an whole long day for we step foot in Jitters tonight...so just let me go get dressed in some shorts and sports bra..then we can go down to the basement and practice."

The girls shooed her away..Kim went down the hall and changed then came back into the living room...and all four girls went downstairs

**That's all for Chapter three..reviews are welcomed!**


	4. What's gonna happpen Pt 1

_**Here's a new and short one! Please Review**_

_**Kim's Place  
**__**Miami Florida  
**__**5:30 p.m.**_

" I think we got all of the moves down.." Angela says as she wiped her forehead

" And it's time to take a break or else we won't be able to move any body parts tonight." Terri added

" So Kim today is your birthday..what are you gonna do after tonight's performance?" Renee questioned as she drunk some water from her bottle

" I don't know..maybe I'll go out to some other clubs for a little while..instead of sitting in my apartment and listening to some type of comfort music all night long..you girls game for some more teasing and partying." Kim wondered

" Oh yeah." Terri inputs with a huge smile going across her face

" Girl..you must be kidding me..I'm gonna be by your side all night until we collapse out drunk on any part of your floor or sofa...or any place I land." Renee said

" No doubt about it Kim..we're gonna party all night..especially if we win tonight's dance competition." Angela replied

Kim nodded her head and glanced up at her clock.." Girls we better get ourselves cleaned up and make sure we are dressed up in our outfits and to make sure that nothing goes wrong." Kim explained

" Definitely..I wouldn't want the babies to pop out." Renee suggested as she pulled on her bra strap and making sure they are not coming of her tank top then they already was.." You see."

Terri and Angela nodded their heads in agreement as they did the same

" Girls I don't have that problem..mines are not that big or that small." Kim says

" Yeah your lucky." Terri added

" Ha..anyways I got four bathrooms each of you can take one." Kim implied as she got up stretching

Renee, Terri and Angela got up stretching out their muscles and went over to the door picking up their bookbags and they each went to a bathroom

Kim walked upstairs and went to her top dresser and pulled out a drawer and removed her black bra and underwear then went into the bathroom and got showered.." It's a good thing that I don't have to worry about the water turning cold on me or any of the other girls."

_**Tommy's Truck**_

Billy took over the driving for Tommy as he slept in the passenger's seat of his truck

" Billy..do you think they will get into an argument the moment they see each other." Trini asked quietly as she snaked her arms around his neck from behind the seat

Billy leaned over and placed a kiss on top of her wrist.." I hope they don't..I would personally like to see them together again..just like it should be..but more older and more mature then they were back in High School..we've all grown up and times have changed..I hope it goes alright."

" Me too." a voice spoke from the back

Trini looked over at Aisha who woke up from her second nap yawning and stretching what little parts of her body she could.." But I can't wait until I get out of this truck before my whole body ends up in a body cast."

" I know how you feeling babe..my neck and back are gonna need a massage big time.." Rocky complained as his face was glued to the window

" Honey what bag did you pack you muscle relaxer in?" Aisha questions as she unbuckled her seat belt

" I packed both bottles one in my bag and one in your bag cause I know that you would keep yours next to you." Rocky stated as he grunted in pain

Aisha reached down under the seat and pulled out her bag and opened it searching for the bottle.." Here they go.." Aisha reached for the cooler and lifted the lid and pulled out a bottle of water then twisted the cap off then sat it between her legs and twisted off the cap for the muscle relaxer and took out two pills.." Open up Babe."

Rocky opened his mouth and Aisha dropped one pill at a time in his mouth followed by a little bit of water.." Thanks Ish."

" Your welcome Honey."

Tommy listened to everything ever since he heard Trini ask Billy a question..' I want to be in the same postion..but with Kim by my side..I will wait for ever how long she wants to..I will not rush into another relationship just because I just ended what I thought was a good stable relationship but it was a waste of time..especially mines..I want someone to take control..push me harder then I ever pushed myself..and if I've changed then I hope that Kim will accept me for what I used to be..I'm not that kind of man that seeks all kinds of danger anymore..my last stint as a power ranger was hopefully my last time ever stepping into a pair colorful spandex..I'd just want to see how she's doing' Tommy opened his eyes as he sat up in his seat yawning

" Can we stop somewhere I need to use the ladies room." Aisha said

" Yeah we don't have bladders like guys do." Trini added

Billy flipped on the signal and got into the far right lane

_**Jason's Truck**_

Zack followed right behind Tommy's truck

" Hey Zack..the odds are against us I feel it..all of us showing up without a call or email." Adam says

" I know..but we should be able to get away with it cause today is Kim's birthday..and she just might scoll us out a little..but we have to surprise her afterall she still might like surprises."

" She might..nice try you heard Jason..he hasn't been in contact with Kim over a month..and all of a sudden all of us on a road trip..if and when we see Kim if she decides to get on us..Jason will be the blame." Tanya pointed out

" And Aisha and Trini..as well." Zack added

" Actually..girls stick closer to each other..especially when it comes down to the opposite sex...trust me..I may have only talked to Kim a little bit..but females tend to stick up for each other..I doubt Kim will be mad at Trini and Aisha any longer than she will to all of you guys." Tanya says

" What are you guys talking about." Kat inquired as she sat up and leaned up against the back seat trying to wake up the rest of her body

" What the outcome might be when we show up on Kim's doorstep.." Zack revealed

" Have either of you thought of the fact that Kim might not be there..what then..huh?" Kat queried

Zack, Adam and Tanya shrugged at the same time

" We'll have to let the other's know.." Adam suggested

Zack pulled into the next available parking spot that after Billy parked Tommy's truck and they got out reflexing their bodies

" Wake up Jase.." Kat said as she kissed the side of his neck

" Ahhhhh...ummmmm..I'm up.." Jason informed as he blinked his eyes trying to get them to clear up.." Ohhh my neck is cramped."

Kat slowly worked her finger into the back of his neck and shoulder.." How's that..Jase."

" Good..and now I have to use the men's room." Jason exclaimed as he leaned back and kissed Kat on the lips then hightailed out of the back of his truck and across the lot

Kat climbed out of the opened door with a smile on her face.." I was this close to making the former red ranger pee on himself."

" Now that would be right up on the list of what not to do around a group of jokers that will never let anyone forget it..coming from me especially." Rocky said

Tommy, Adam, Billy, and Zach followed suit as the girls bursted out laughing as they walked over to the guys restroom with Rocky running up to catch with them

" Are they gone in yet?" Kat asked

" Yeah." the other three answered

" Good..I gotta go." Kat says as she ranned into the women's restroom with the girls right behind her squirming and dancing

_**Tommy's House**_

A Black car sat in the drive way with the lights off watching the random cars pass by into the night early morning.." I will get you back Tommy nobody..and I mean nobody will get rid of me that easily." The figure said as she got out of the car and went up to the house..

_**That's the End Folks!**_

_**Please Leave me a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


	5. What's gonna happen Pt 2

_**In the Resting Area Parking Lot**_

_**Miami Florida  
**__**6:15 p.m**_

Trini, Aisha, Tanya and Kat were sitting on the bench snacking on the snack they got from the vending machines and drinking sodas and juices while the guys were still making their selections

" Today is Kim's birthday and would like to surprise her sometime soon." Trini commented loud enough so the boys could hear her

" We only got about an hour and half left to go Tri." Jason informed

" I know that Scott..but have you ever wondered if Kim called your house." Trini inputs

Kat removed her phone from it's clip and flipped it open and dialed her and Jason's house

_You have 2 new messages..message 1..**Jason and Kat it's mom..you two are probably gone by now but I wanted to let **__**the both of you know that I'll collect your mail while you gone and once you two get back come to the house and get **__**it..talk to you two later..Bye'**_

_message 2..** Hey guys..it's me..I was wondering if you two could cheer me up via telephone..but apparently I called at **__**the wrong time seeing that as if you two are not answering the phone or out with the others..anyways I just wanted to **__**let you know that I'll be with my friends tonight celebrating my birthday with them..goodbye'**_

_End of Messages_

Kat closed her phone and placed it back in it's holder.

Trini, Aisha and Tanya looked at her.." Well." the three of them asked as the guys approached them

" She called and she wasn't in a cheery tone..she said that won't be home tonight because she's gonna celebrate her birthday with her friends..oh and she thinks that we're ignoring her."

Tommy got into his Truck and so did his passengers while the other's got back into Jason's truck and the two Trucks drove out of the parking lot and back onto the highway at 65mph

_**Kim's Apartment  
**__**6:20 p.m**_

Renee, Angela, Terri and Kim sat around the Living Room watching Dirty Dancing.." I just love this movie." Renee said

" Are you sure it's not just the fine ass lead actor Patrick Swayze?" Terri asked

" Well that and the dancing." Renee replied

" I love the ending..she finally stands up for herself and that song..I would to dance to that song." Kim pointed out

Angela looked at Kim.." How did the phone call go."

" No answer Angela..and I haven't been in contact with any of them especially not Trini or Aisha."

" Well don't worry Birthday Girl..we will make sure that you have the time of your all through the night." Angela implied

" That's for sure..we're gonna win the prize money..then we're gonna go and shake our tailfeathers to the early morning." Renee added

" And we might get tips on the side." Terri injected

" Come on let finish watching the movie." Kim suggested

Angela, Terri and Renee shared glances at each other knowing that Kim wanted the subject dropped so they all turned thier attention towards the big screen tv

_**Jason's Truck  
**__**6:25 p.m.**_

" Jason call her back." Zack insisted

Jason kept his hands on the steering wheel and kept on driving not responding to Zack's command

" Kat let me hold your phone please." Zack implied

Kat handed her phone to the former black ranger..who immediately flipped it open and searched for Kim's number and pressed the green button

_**Kim's house  
**__**6:28 p.m**_

Kim stared at the phone as rung until the answering machine picked it up _' Hey Kim it's me..if your there please pick up girl!'_

Angela locked eyes with..then gestured for her to get..Kim gave her an approval nod..Angela picked up the phone.." Hey Zack."

" An-Angela."

" Yeah it's me..but Kim stepped out not that long ago."

" Damn..well can you please tell her to call me back..when she get's in."

" Sure..I'll tell that you called."

" Thanks Angela..say when are you coming back to California."

" I don't know for sure..I like it here..bye." Angela quickly ended the call

Kim folded her arms underneath her chest

_**Jason's Truck  
**__**6:30 p.m**_

Zack closed the phone and it back yo it's owner and sat back.." She won't be happy."

" Yes she will Zack." Jason insisted

" Well we'll see which one of you are wrong." Adam added

Tanya and Kat just kept quiet and enjoyed the rest of the ride

_**Tommy's Truck  
**__**6:32 p.m.**_

Billy and Rocky kept an close eye on Tommy's jaw and hands as they clenched and tightened continuously as he manuevered his truck

Trini and Aisha glanced back and forth between all three of them.." You know from what type of Message Kim left on Jason and Kat's answering machine..I think this surprise trip will not go well at all." Aisha inputs

" We just have to hope it does Aisha." Tommy applied

" Tommy you just ended your relationship with Mia..how do you think Kim will feel." Trini questioned

" I won't pressure her Trini..I just want to see her..I'm not looking to jump right back into any relationship.."

" I've got a sinking feeling that she won't even spare us a few minutes." Rocky says

" Let's just hope we can make it to her." Billy adds in

' Please Kim..don't turn me away' Tommy thought as he drove a little bit faster

_**Kim's House  
**__**6:36 p.m**_

_Ring Ring_

" Hey it's Charla." Angela said as she picked up the phone.." Hey Char..where are you."

" I was running late..my stupid ass car decided to break down on me..and so I got a taxi back to my house to pick up my phone that I left behind in the first place trying to rush out the door so I can make it on time..but luckily I got another friend of mine to let me borrow his car since he's going out of town..so I dropped him off at the Train Station and now I'm on my way there..in five more minutes..and don't worry I watched the video countless times so I know what to do."

" Okay..we'll be getting dressed in Black Jeans and favorite color midrif tops."

" I got that..Angela."

" Alright we'll see you soon."

Yeah you will..tata." Charla implied as she closed her phone

Angela placed the phone back into it's cradle and went into the kitchen.." She's on her way..are you sure we can pull it off."

" We have to just focus." Renee implied

Kim leaned up against her counter eating some of fruit of her fruit bowl.." Just do it to best of your abilities."

" And what about you Miss Diva." Terri asked

" I'm gonna be a Diva..since I'm getting labled as one." Kim replied

" Okay Birthday girl." Renee and Angela added in unison

Kim smirked at them then walked out of the Kitchen and upstairs to her bedroom.." Tonight's is my night..and I'm gonna have one helluva good time."

_Ding Dong_

Renee went to the front door and opened it letting Charla inside the house

" Kim we can start getting ready now." Terri exclaimed

" Alright..go ahead."

For the next hour and half all five girls spent fixing themselves up..

Tommy and Jason's trucks exited of the long Highway heading through the city of Miami..

**The End of this chapter!! please drop a review!!**

**Tay**


	6. I Chose You!

_Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to Saban's Character only the plot to this story and additonal characters that are added!!_

_**Jason's Truck**_

" I think we should call and tell her that all of here..damn the surprise." Zack commented

" It's still her birthday Zack."

Zack leaned back into the chair and sighed as he hands went across head.." We already know that Kim's not gonna be at her house when we get there."

" What are you trying to say Zack." Adam inquired

" When I came down here months ago..me and Kim went out to some clubs."

Tanya and Kat looked at each.." what kind of clubs." the two former ranges asked as the same time

" Well she took me to Hoppers, Jitters, and Jammer and Slammer's."

" Let's hit Hoppers first." Jason suggested as he switched into the next lane and beeped his horn

Billy rolled the passenger's side window.." Follow me..we're gonna go look for Kim."

" Alright.." Billy acknowledged as he rolled the window back up

Jason pulled ahead a little bit and Tommy manuevered his truck behind Jason's

_**Hoppers**_

Jason pulled his car into the parking spot.." I'll go in and see if I can see Devon.."

" Who is Devon."

" Kim's friend..anything she wants he makes it happens for her." Zack revealed as he opened the back door and got out closing it behind him

" Where's Zack going." Trini asked

" To find Devon."

" Devon." Tommy implied

" Yeah..her friend."

" Ohh.." Tommy mumbled as he looked out of his window

Zack walked into the club looking around for Devon.." Hey Devon..come here for a second."

Devon heard his name and looked around the club and spotted one of Kim's friends standing by the door and made his way over to him.." Hey Zack..what's up."

" Have you talked to Kim today."

" Nope..but I do know that today is her birthday."

" Yeah..and she doesn't know that I'm here."

" You didn't call her."

" Yeah..but she didn't answer..Angela did."

" Angie..uh oh."

Zack looked at Devon scrutingly." What do you mean."

" As much as Kim loves this club..she's not having her party here."

" Do you know where."

Devon shook his head.." Nope..but you might want to check out Jitters or Slammer Jammer's..but if Kim wants to party..definitely check out Jitters."

" Thanks Devon..say why don't you come outside and say hello to our friends."

" Sure..Hey Hilary..I'll be right back."

" Alright Honey." Hilary said as she smiled at him then waved hello to Zack

" Hi Hilary." Zack commented then waved goodbye to her and turned and walked out of the club.." How long."

" Almost seven months now."

" Your one lucky man."

" I know..and I tend to keep it that way." Devon applied as he and Zack approached the two Navigators

Tommy looked over at Zack and Devon..' I really want to get out of here now'

" Guys this is Devon Greymond..and Devon..that's Adam his fiancee' Tanya, Jason and his fiancee' Katherine and in the other Navigator that's Billy and his fiancee Trini, Rocky and his fiancee' Aisha and Tommy."

" Kim's ex."

" Yeah the one she can't stop talking about." Zack injected as he caught glance of Tommy's expression face

' Yeah right Zack..nice try'

Devon shook the guys hand and kissed the girls hands.." Nice to meet everyone."

" Same here." both groups replied in unison

Devon looked at his watch.." Zack it's almost 7:30..you guys better head over to Jitters..I think they're having a Karaoke Night."

" Karaoke Night." Kat implied

" Well if you guys aren't lucky in findinf Kim..then why not have some fun until then.. Bye Guys I have to get back to my girlfriend..and Zack don't be a stranger."

" I won't Devon..bye man."

" See ya." Devon said as he waved goodbye and went back into the bar

Zack got into the truck.." Jitters is not that long from here..but it's still gonna be quite a ride though."

Jason started the car and backed out of the space.." Just tell me the directions..and we'll see how quite a ride it'll be."

Zack gave the directions to Jason then sat back and enjoyed the ride along with the others

_**Tommy's Truck**_

" So..what do you guys think about Devon." Aisha wondered

" He looks cute..but he has a girlfriend that he loves..you could see that in his eyes.." Trini explained

" What do you guys think about Devon." Aisha implied

Rocky and Billy shrugged their shoulders.." He's cool."

" Tommy."

" What."

Trini and Aisha sighed as they both leaned and smacked the back of his and shoulder respectively

" Owww.." Tommy sighed as he rubbed the back of his head then his shoulder.." Look..I'm not gonna give a response..Kim has male friends out of this circle and I'm not gonna go all out and jack the dude up.."

" Is that all your gonna say."

" Yes..now please don't bug me anymore."

Aisha and Trini smiled as they both layed back into their seat.." Whatever..oh fearless one."

Billy and Rocky laughed at their fiancee's choice of words as the vehicle manuevered the streets of Miami, Florida

_**Jitters Club**_

Kim, Angela, Terri, Renee and Charla were sitting in the back of the club in one of the Dressing Rooms listening to the club music blare loudly

" Hey Birthday Girl..how come your other friends aren't here." Charla asked

" I have no idea..but one did call earlier didn't they Ang." Kim stated

Charla turned her head and looked at Angela.." Yes..he was a friend from High School that I had a couple of dates with and a little kiss."

" And he's single."

" Yeah..he's single but I doubt he wants to remain that way." Kim replied

" Did he tell you he was coming..since it's your birthday."

" Nope..I called Jason's house earlier..but I got no answer."

" Well did you call his cell phone."

" No..and I don't tend to..he knows that today is my birthday..he could at least have called me or send a birthday card..but he didn't..and right now I tend to put my focus on having some fun instead of dwelling on nothing." Kim informed as she pulled her bag onto her lap and opened it then started to remove her clothes

The other girls needed no other persuasion as they soon followed Kim's example and started to get dressed for their performance

_**Jason's Truck**_

" Turn left..the building is on your right." Zack instructed

Jason turned the corner and drove a few feet away the light then saw the orange and lime green lights of Jitters shining on his right.." You were saying something about a long drive." Jason pointed out as he parked the Navigator

" Yeah..yeah..but I still don't think Kim's gonna open us with a hug and smile on her face." Zack commented as he got out of the car followed by the others

" We'll find a way to make it up to Kim." Adam said

Kat and Tanya stretched out their bodies and was soon joined by Aisha and Trini who had sly smiles on their faces.." What's up with those sneaky smiles you two." Tanya asked

" Tommy."

" Enough said..let me guess he wanted to avoid the possibility of Devon being more than Kim's friend..so he wanted to get off the subject as quick as possible." Kat inquired

" Exactly." Aisha revealed softly as Rocky, Billy and Tommy came up to them

" Come on..let's get inside." Rocky suggested

Zack turned his head and spotted Kim's vehicle.." She's here alright." Zack stated then turned towards the door and walked over to it and pulled it open and let them enter before he did

" Welcome to Jitters..have your wrists out." the bouncer exclaimed

The group of Ten held out their wrists as the bouncer removed ten wristbands then went down the line tagging the ten wrists one by one before he opened the door to the club and watched as they went inside

" All right ladies and Gentleman..are you ready to have some fun."

The crowd started shouting and stomping their feet with some of them clapping

" As you know that tonight was supposed to be Karoke Night..but I just received a note that a little clubber is celebrating her birthday..so tonight will be all about her..so to start off tonight the birthday girl and some of her friends has decided to perform a dance number for you..So let's hear it for Renee, Charla, Terri and Angela."

The Four girls came out through the curtain wearing black jeans and midriff tops in different colors

" Ohhh..my goodness." Trini said as she looked down at Zack high school's crush

" I think..I might not be able to keep my eyes off of Angela." Zack mumbled

" You haven't been able in High School..and now that almost nine years passed..she still has that affect on you." Billy inputs

" Billy..it never left." Zack revealed

" And here she is..the birthday girl..Florida's own little firecracker..Kimberly!!"

Kimberly stepped out onto the stage blowing kisses to the audience

" Damn she's hot."

" Kimberly is one woman I would love to dance with."

" Yeah."

" Kimberly..Kimberly." the crowd chanted and whistled

The Hostess handed the microphone over to Kim

" Thanks Lance." Kim applied as she kissed him on the cheek

" Your Welcome..and might I add..you look good as always."

Kim smiled as she slapped him on his butt then moved over to the girls.." You know what everybody."

" What.." the crowd shouted

" I came here to have fun..is there any guys out there wants to come here and have fun with me and my girls."

Renee reached over and brought the mic to her lips.." And you have to have no commitments or else there will be a brawl."

" And we don't want that." Kim added

Zack moved away from the group and quickly made his way through the crowd.." I want to participate."

Kim and Angela's eyes swept the crowd until they landed on Zack.." Oh my god."

Kim jumped off the stage and went up to Zack

" Hey Birthday Girl." Zack said

" Are you here alone or with the others."

" I'm here alone..I called your house earlier..but Angela answered the phone."

" She told me when I got back..come on..you can dance with Angela..I know you both want to." Kim implied as she took his hand and dragged him towards the stage

Zack pulled himself up onto the stage then reached down and pulled Kim up.." Anymore guys want to join us.."

" I do."

" Me too."

" I want to dance with the birthday girl."

" Come on up here." Kim insisted

The Three men made their way through the crowd and onto the stage with a pair of eyes following their every move

Trini and Aisha snuck a look at Tommy hiding their giggles

" What are your names."

" My name is Fredrick." the first one said

" I'm Austin." the second one added

" And my name is Jonah." the third one finished as he handed Kim some roses and a giftbox."

Kim took the roses and gift and walked them over to the back then made her way over to the group and grabbed his hand.." Thank You."

Austin and Fredrick stood beside Terri and Charla and Renee held out her hand for the mic

" Pick your own stud Renee..and remember guys you have to unattached." Kim informed as she handed the mic over to Renee

' I hope the guys moved back out of sight' Zack thought

Renee searched the crowd as the multiple hands went up along with 'pick me's'.." I chose you."

_**That's all for Chapter 6**_

_**Please leave me a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


	7. Expect the Unexpected

**_Here's the next chapter..Please Read and Enjoy!!_**

**Jitters Club  
8:58 p.m  
**  
The guy that was wearing a black button up shirt with a white tank underneath made his way through the crowd away from a group of people who was silently breathing as they each made their way in another part of the club

" That was close." Adam exclaimed

" Too close..and with Zack up there..I don't think he got us out of hot water..otherwise Kim would be looking for us." Billy said

" What's your name?" Renee asked into the microphone then held it underneath guy's mouth

" My name is Emanuel."

" Alright Emanuel let's go over there and talk while we got a chance." Renee suggested as she set the microphone in it's place then led him over to the group

Zack took a small glance out into the crowd as his eyes caught his friends who have moved into another part of the club then he took his cell phone of the clip and sent a text message to Jason

Angela snaked her arms around his waist making him jump.." What are you up to Mister."

" N-nothing..why do you ask." Zack retorted

" I know the others are here Zack..and Kim won't be pleased at all." Angela commented as she pinched his side

" We wanted to surprise her for Birthday Angela..we didn't know that she'd called Jason's until we stopped at a rest stop..and since we weren't that far from Kim's city we kept on going..when I called the house and you answered the phone."

" I know..but if you are up here..why are the others continuing to stay out of sight." Angela questioned

" They won't for long." Zack answered

Kim noticed Zack and Angela in between a deep conversation..' I wonder if he lied to me..no I know they are all here somewhere..and that includes one Thomas Oliver' Kim thought as she went over to the Dj

" Happy Birthday Kim." the Dj implied as he picked up Kim's hand and placed a kiss on it.." What can I play for you on your special day."

" Me and the girls will performing to Christina Aguilera's Dirrty..do you have that song." Kim asked with sly smile creeping up onto her face

" Oh your gonna turn into a "Dirrty" Girl..trying to show off for the crowd are you." the Dj implied as he opened his cd case and started to flip through it looking for the record

" Partially..you see my friend over there next to Angela..well let's just say he's not the only one of my friends from California here..so I let him pass so he could be a dance partner for Angela..and I'm gonna have fun tonight..knowing that my ex is here as well."

" Don't worry Kim..I got you covered..are you ready to get the show started." the Dj questioned as he placed the disc into the machine and closed the lid

Kim blew a kiss at the Dj then signaled for her group

Jonah, Renee, Emanuel, Charla, Fredrick, Terri, Austin, Angela and Zack gathered into an huddle together around Kim.." Now guys we are gonna be performing a routine that us girls practiced..I don't know if any of you saw the video to Christina Aguilera's "Dirrty" but do not worry cause all you have to do is let us grind on you and feel on you..and if any of you have lied to us." Kim paused as she glanced at the guys one by one then locked eyes with Zack who looked away for a brief second but nodded at Kim to continue.." I really hope there are no girlfriends attached to you otherwise me and my girls will have to demonstrate to them on how to just leave while they got the chance."

" Yeah there have been quite a few times when the girls were left limping away." Terri added

" Guys why don't you go over there and stand on the line..while I give a little prep talk to my girls..but first can you place all pagers and cell phones on the table over there..thank you." Kim implied as she turned her attention towards her girls and the guys went over to the table and emptied their pockets.." Zack isn't the only one here..I bet all of them are."

" Including Tommy." Angela asks

" Yeah..and I know why Zack is up here." Kim quipped

" Because his High School Crush is showing her goodies and he doesn't want nobody else on you." Charla commented

" Kim..please tell me your gonna show off while your dancing with Jonah." Renee implied

" Of course..this is my birthday..and I'm not gonna tone it down just because they are here." Kim explained

" Kim..your ex-boyfriend..wasn't he the one who got jealous."Terri inquired

" Was..but that was in High School..and even though we've have seen each other over the years and rarely talked with each other..the last time I heard..Tommy was in a serious  
relationship with this girl..so what hell..it's my birthday..and I'm gonna dance with whomever I want to..grind on whomever I want to and I'm gonna celebrate my birthday the way I want to..now come on..it's time to start the show..are you girls ready." Kim suggested

" YES." Renee, Charla, Terri and Angela shouted

" I can't here you..are you girls ready." Kim questioned again

" LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED." the girls screamed as they worked themselves up then they each grabbed a headset and adjusted the mic near their chin as the curtain closed

The crowd started to shout while their hands clapped and some whistle sounds where thrown in before the intro blasted throughout the club

_Dirrty." Renee started _

_Filthy.." Charla injected_

_Nasty.." Angela added_

_Too Dirrty to clean my act up.." Terri stated_

_If you ain't dirrty..you ain't here to party!!" Kim screamed_

Kim grabbed Jonah's hands and lead them all over her body as she sung the first chorus all the while grinding up against him then she took off her top and the girls soon followed then tossed them into the audience where their were a few tussels over ended up with the tops all the while the girls gave the guys the same treatment

" Oh my god.." Trini muttered

" I second that.." Aisha retorted

" We third that motion." Kat and Tanya commented

" He has his hands all over my little sister." Jason inputs as his eyes blazed

" She knows that we're here and watching." Billy replied

" And Jason..I don't think she wants that title anymore." Adam commented

" Especially with the way she's giving off the impression of being feeled up by that guy." Rocky adds

Kim and girls jumped on the guys and locked their legs around their waists then leaned back singing the song to the crowd before leaning up and riding them before disentangling themselves then joining each other and running their hands over one another's legs before the water started dripping down on them

Tommy eyes only zoomed in on Kimberly and her partner who now had Kimberly by the waist grinding with one another again as the song came to and end

Jonah leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Kim's cheek

" Did you guys enjoy the first performance." Renee asked

The crowd started cheering and whistling

" Now..the birthday is gonna sit down in a chair with a blindfold..and the birthday girl has requested that the very lucky gentleman that each of us picks will have to do what we say and how long." Terri explained

" But fair warning..this is our girl and we know how our girl reacts..so if the lucky men doesn't stop when she pushes you off and you don't..then you mind as well be prepared for a low blow to your sensitive area." Charla informed

" We won't let anyone put a damper on her birthday..so guys be respectful." Angela insisted as she pulled a chair towards the center of the stage

Kim sat down in the chair with her hands on each side of her thighs as Renee tied a black blindfold over her eyes

" Alright who wants to go first." Terri wondered as she looked out at the crowd where all of the men hands were up in the air

" Hmm..so many to choose from." Charla commented.." how about you in the beige muscle shirt."

The random guy made his way up to the stage and placed a few bills into the Birthday Jar before making his way over to the birthday girl

Tommy started to move away from his friends

" Tommy..yo Tommy where are you going?" Rocky asked

Tommy ignored Rocky's statement as he moved pass the crowd..' I can't stand there and watch this' Tommy thought as he exited out of the club and made his way to his truck with a smirk on his face

" It's hard on him..to see his ex-girlfriend up there in that position." Billy said

" Hard for him..that is my sister." Jason tossed in as he watched the guy kiss Kim on the requested areas Kim gestured to

" Alright who's the next lucky guy." Charla called out as the hands flew into the air.." Okay I pick you with the green checkered flannel shirt with the white t-shirt.

The next chosen guy made his way through the crowd and up the stairs that lead to the stage. the guy deposit some bills and a little box into the jar before making his way up to Kimberly who had a smile on her face

Zack looked out at the crowd before his eyes landed on his friends.." Damn."

Angela looked up at Zack with an unreadable expression on her face.." What's wrong."

" Tommy is no longer with the others." Zack informed

" I won't allow Tommy up here..none of the girls know what he looks like with..and since he has long hair..I know how looks..therefore he won't make Kim's birthday suffer because of his appearance..or do I have to remind you that none of you called to wish her happy birthday..only to surprise her." Angela said

" Angela we're all here..they thought it was a bad idea..but once Jason get's something in his head..it's not need to try and talk him out of it..and by me being up here..I have a feeling that Kim is on to me and has probably caught on to the others being here as well including Tommy..so that little show y'all just put on had to be some kind of act." Zack implied

" No Act..if you volunteered yourself..I would've been performing the same kind of dance moves I did on you on someone else who was available..so get it through your head..  
Kim is not gonna be pleased with you and the others..and I'm gonna be in hot water as well once I tell her that you told me and I didn't come clean with her." Angela revealed then she turned and walked away adjusting her mic.." Alright girls who shall be chosen next."

Tommy re-entered the club and walked straight towards the stage

" Uh guys..Tommy is back..and he's headed right for the stage." Aisha informed

" This might be a good thing and a bad thing." Tanya added

" Definitely the last proposition Tanya." Billy injected

" I wish I brought my camcorder." Rocky said

" Cause Angela know what Tommy looks like." Jason commented

" The old Tommy with long hair..but not this Tommy with shorter hair..and he's wearing the glasses." Trini replied

" I wonder what he would do if he gets chosen."

Angela searched the crowd until her eyes landed on..Tommy.." I pick you." Angela said as the guy pointed to himself.." Yes I pick you now come on up and greet the birthday girl."

Tommy shrugged his shoulder and made his way towards the stage

' Unbelievable..Tommy is one sly dog..and I'm not gonna open my mouth..if Angela can't catch on then it's her fault..but on the otherhand..I wonder how Kim will react' Zack thought to himself as Tommy stepped onto the stage and deposit the gifts he had for Kim and an envelope and walked towards the birthday girl

_**That's All for Chapter 7**_

_**Stay tuned to find out what happens next!!**_

_**Please drop a review!!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
